Halloween's Date
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: A nameless ghost, a prankster high school student on a Halloween night. And dramatic chaos followed after. KaiShin, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween's Date.**

**Summary**: A nameless ghost, a prankster high school student on a Halloween night. KaiShin.

**Author's Rant**:...I know this is too early for Halloween but I just want to divide this into two parts v^^. Cuz I don't like posting thing too long, over 5k words, well, You and I was an exception v^^. And really, I'm posting it before I somehow accidentally lost my USB again or carelessly delete it xD.

Next part will be up exactly on Halloween :D.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English and uhm...ghosts?_

**Disclaim: **Nah, *pouts* I don't own.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Kaito was already dancing around the kitchen happily, getting ready for school. His mother, Kuroba Chikage, watched him with great amusement, what could make him that happy? And then she mentally slapped her forehead, how could she forget? That day was Kaito's most favorite holiday!<p>

"I'm going~! See you later, Kaa-san! I love you!" Kaito yelled cheerfully and Chikage chuckled as the front door slammed close. She wondered how Kaito's classmates would take it this year.

"Ah-ah, he's as enthusiasm as always huh?" an amused voice startled her and Chikage quickly spun around to see- "Ah, Toichi, you almost scared me to death there," she scolded the man, though her eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Welcome home," she smiled and Toichi smiled back.

"Yeah…" he made a move to touch her but stopped himself just in time. Chikage smiled sadly at the gesture but then, she brightened up.

"Where do you want to go to today, dear?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you, love," he grinned cheekily, making Chikage giggle.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The students in class 2-B glanced at the grinning magician/prankster warily, expecting something to happen. It was making them really nervous as nothing had happened so far.

Aoko glanced at Kaito with her narrowing eyes, she thought he would have unleashed something by then already, but nothing had happened so far.

The bell rang loudly and the students scrambled to their seats, waiting for the teacher and class to be started.

Ms. Sanae, who was the class' homeroom teacher walked in caution. She took every step carefully, afraid she might trigger something is she placed her foot on one wrong spot, the entire class, saved for the grinning magician, also held their breath at each step she took.

When she finally got to her desk safely, she released a sigh of relief then ready herself for her next step. She warily shifted her chair by her foot then glanced at Kaito nervously as nothing happened, the magician only flashed her an innocent grin that she knew was faked.

Debating whether or not should she sit down, Ms. Sanae decided to stand and start the class. No, she was not going to risk; after all, that day was 'that' day!

Last year, Kaito had decorated the homeroom into a Graveyard, no one knew how he did it though, each seat was a grave with the name of the student who sat there. The windows were all closed shut and couldn't be opened, so the class had to turn the lights on, because the class still had to start.

They soon got over it but it was only the beginning.

Each time a student or a teacher stepped on a particular spot, the lights would went out, a hollow, evil laughter would echo the room and hands from the graves would shot out to grab at the students, making the boys and girls shrieked fearfully.

In 15 seconds and everything returned to normal as if nothing had happened, leaving the entire class whimpered to each other. They all knew it was his doing but they didn't have any evident so they couldn't turn him in to the Headmaster. And because it was actually fun too, they had to admit.

And lots of things happened after that too but the students and teachers refused to remember those memories. This year, Kaito hadn't done anything saved for the fake cobwebs that looked damn real. Half of the day had gone by and still, nothing happened at all. The students and teachers still kept their guards on, hopeing that Kaito just did something, _anything_!, the anxiousness and suspense were killing them!

The end of the class came and as soon as the bell rang, the room erupted in black smoke.

Shrieking and yelling were heard and Kaito grinned in satisfaction before slipping out of the room by the window.

When the smoke faded away, the students found themselves in various kinds of costumes, from vampires, werewolves to fairies, mad scientists and all. On the black board was a 'Happy Halloween' in blood red color.

Everyone stared at the board then at each other then stared some more.

Was it all?

…then what the heck had they been anxious for?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito hummed to himself happily as he bounced on his way home.

The day had gone perfectly according to his plan! He head kept everyone on their toes and wary of everything they did. What was better than making people anxious and nervous on Halloween day? And he had succeed by doing nothing at all, enjoying the ways his classmates and teachers carefully glanced around nervously while waiting for his never coming pranks.

Closing his eyes, Kaito mentally high-fived himself for doing such a great job and not knowing that he had done a grave mistake.

Because when he opened his eyes, he was in a Graveyard, surrounded by graves and graves. A shrill laughter could be heard now and then, the creaking sound the skinny trees were making made him jumped back, startling.

"W-what the?"

With wide eyes, Kaito looked around, where the heck was this place? He had never seen a Graveyard like this in Edoka!

"Where the hell is this place?" he muttered to himself and kept his Poker Face in place even though he was really scared.

"A Graveyard, oblivious," Kaito never expected a dry tone to answer him so dryly.

He jumped around to see no one. His eyes widened as he stepped back to bump into a grave behind him, making him fall back to sit on the said grave.

"W-who's there?" damn, this place was getting to him. And his eyes widened even more as from the nameless grave in front him, a boy dressed in a high-collared white shirt and white pant _and_ white shoes slowly emerged from the solid surface. He looked deathly sick as he looked so white, saved for his blue eyes and neat black hair, and what's with that cowlick?, though. But what scared Kaito the most was that the other boy looked almost exactly like him.

Kaito stared and stared some more at the boy whose pale lips pulled into an amused smirk, he clearly was enjoying Kaito's surprised and scared expression.

"W-who are you?" Kaito finally regained some sense, he asked, hoping his voice wasn't wavering.

"Well," the boy started, his voice sounded like his too! "You're in a Graveyard, and so, I'm a ghost, what else?"

"No way! Ghosts don't exist!" or he tried to reassure him so.

"Really?" the other raised an eyebrow at that, "Then what do you call me?"

That said, he slowly floated up in the air to lean his face near Kaito's, making Kaito flinch back.

The ghost-boy smirked coyly again before floated up higher, "You're in a Graveyard for ghosts only, human."

"Then how the hell did I get here?" Kaito asked, eyeing the ghost with interest, aww, how he wished he could fly like him without using his glider.

"Hm, good question..." the ghost tapped his chin rather thoughtfully, "I guess it's because some ghost forgot to close the door connected here and the ground, and you somehow walked into it?"

Kaito looked at him, horrify in his purple eyes, "You mean ghosts can walk freely on there?"

"Nah, they'd love that but no, only on Halloween."

Kaito gasped, his favorite holiday!

"It's funny, really, when people try to scare the other and don't even know that maybe there's ghost right in front of them," the boy chuckled in amusement and Kaito's spine went cold at the thought.

He sweat-dropped nervously as the ghost went through him to lean down and read the name on the grave.

"You're sitting on Akai's grave, I think you should get off. He doesn't like people sit on his grave, y'know," the ghost advised and Kaito complied without a second thought, jumping off the grave, he bowed rapidly at the grave.

"I'm sorry, Akai-san! I didn't mean to sit there!" A sound reached his ears while he was trying to make the grave forgive him made him turn around.

As soon as he turned around, he saw the other boy was snickering into his fist, Kaito pouted and glared.

"What's so funny?"

"No..." the other ghost said, no longer snickering but he was chuckling, "It's just that Akai has gone to see his girlfriend and your apologizes are useless for he's not here."

"What? Why didn't you tell me so?" Kaito said, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"It's fun to see you act like that, and I'm bored," the ghost explained, smirking when Kaito gasped at him. Kaito had always been the one who enjoyed pranking the others when he was bored, not the other way around!

But wait, he had more important things to do than sulking right then..."Human can see the ghosts? If yes then how come I've never seen one before?"

The ghost shrugged carelessly, "No, on Halloween, the ghosts can choose who they let see them, and usually, they choose their loved ones...though some choose their enemies so that they can haunt that person."

"Oh...I never knew that..."

"Not many people do," the ghost waved his hand in dismiss. Then he produced a book from no where and sat down on the grave that he had emerged earlier and began to read. Kaito raised an eyebrow at that but say nothing.

Leaving with no one to talk to, Kaito decided to look for a way out. He noticed that he and the other ghost-boy were the only people in the Graveyard. Right, maybe all the other ghosts had gone to see their loved ones.

Once getting used to the place, Kaito decided that it wasn't that scary like he thought at first. It was rather a homely place as on the ground that didn't have any graves, several books were there and four cups of tea, there were also some drawings that looked like a kid's works, a smiley icon on the ground and some packs of cards too.

"Hah...a ghost's life is kinda normal eh?" he asked aloud, the ghost didn't look at him and Kaito thought he wasn't going to answer but the other spoke up a moment later.

"Mh."...that counted as an answer too, right?

"Where do all those things on the ground come from?"

"Their relatives that still alive sent them by burning the things," the ghost replied, his eyes still glued to the book, "The drawings belong to Nanami-san's son, her husband burned them when she asked him to send her that last Halloween. And the other thing has been here long before I came, so I don't know. The cards belong to..."

The ghost trailed off, making Kaito turned to look at him curiously to see a look of realization on his face.

"To?"

"Never mind," the ghost-boy dropped the subject suddenly, "And I'm reading, don't bother me."

"Geez..." Kaito puffed annoyingly then turned to look around again, dismissing the question why the ghost dropped the subject.

Come to think of it... "Why are you still here? You don't go to see your loved one?"

"No. I don't remember my name, how am I supposed to know who's my loved one?"

"Ah..." Right, Kaito mused, the grave that the other had emerged from had no name.

_He must be lonely stay here alone eh?_

Releasing a sigh, Kaito tried his best not to prank the ghost, who knew what the ghost was capable of doing to him.

"Hey, Ghost-san," but he just couldn't stand the silence, "Can you, by any chance, open that door again?"

Turning a page, the other didn't bother looking at him.

"I can," the ghost answered, "But I don't want to."

Kaito immediately turned to the ghost and glared at the other.

"What? Why?"

With a snap of his fingers, the ghost made the book disappear into thin air before looking at him, "When I open the door, meaning I have to walk through it so you can follow. And once I go through it, I can't return here until midnight. I don't feel like going to the ground cause there's nothing to do and so, I'm not going to open the door just for you."

The ghost explained slowly, like he was trying to get a stubborn kid understand his point, his voice was firm and had no room for argument. A kid would understand and probably be sulking right then but Kaito was no mean a kid even if he did act like one sometimes, and so, he would not shut up.

"Oh, come on, Ghost-san~, you can't possibly keep me here forever," Kaito whined and the ghost glanced at him with half-lidded eyes.

"In fact, I can," the ghost-boy drawled out lazily.

"B-but, you said you're bored right?" the ghost was the only one here that could help him, something must be done or he'd never got a chance to prank Hakuba again! Or flipping Aoko's skirt, or eating his mother's new cake! And what about Pandora too? He hadn't destroyed it yet!

"I am, so what?" the ghost's eyebrow raised up in amusement.

"Then if you help me get home, I promise I won't let you be bored on there, okay?"

The other boy blinked then blinked some more.

"Well, I guess it'd be okay…" the ghost then pondered, tapping his chin while doing so.

Then suddenly, he was leaning near Kaito's face, "You'd better keep your promise. Don't try to get rid of me because nothing will work." A dangerous smirk on his lips and his eyes gleamed brightly on his unnatural pale face.

Replying with his own famous KID's smirk, Kaito said confidently.

"You have my word."

The ghost narrowed his eyes for a moment then he pulled back, with a snap of his fingers, a black hole appeared right beside them.

"Coming?" he asked, gesturing toward the hole and Kaito stared in awe.

"That's the door?" and the other nodded in confirm.

As they walked through the door, Kaito wondered how the heck he walked into one without noticing.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The familiar road appeared as he stepped out of the hole, and Kaito almost thought everything was a dream.

But the ghost's presence right beside him confirmed that it was real. Just his luck.

"So, what now?" Kaito looked over at the other boy who had spoken up to see him looking around curiously.

"We'll go to my home first. I need to change and then we can go have some fun~," he decided and flashed the ghost his most charming grin which the ghost replied by rolling his eyes, though his lips turned up a little at the corner.

"I told you you have my word, so no worry, Ghost-san! I never break my promises~," he said cheerfully as they started to walk.

In truth, he didn't promise that so the ghost would open the door for him but also because the loneliness that lighted in those blue eyes made him uncomfortable. He looked so lonely and no one deserved to be alone! So, there was no way he'd leave the ghost alone down there!

"Ghost-san, can you see the other ghosts here too?"

"Ah, yes," the ghost-boy replied absently, "Like there was one that just walked through you."

"What?" Kaito jumped and looked around with wide, startling eyes.

"…I'm kidding," the other boy said airily and walked ahead, like he hadn't just scared Kaito to death then.

Kaito stared at his back disbelievingly before running to catch up with the other…he was just messed with the second time that day and did the ghost even know where his house was?

It was really nice seeing his home again…Kaito sighed in relief.

"I'm home, Kaa-san!" he called and took off his shoes then raise an eyebrow as the ghost didn't do so, weren't you supposed to take off your shoes when you go in someone's house? Ah well, the ghost couldn't touch anything after all.

"Oh, welcome home, Kaito," Chikage smiled at him and he noticed she had her purse in her hand and she wasn't wearing her usual apron.

"You're going out?" Kaito asked though he already knew that answer.

"Uhm. We're out of egg, so I'm going to buy some," she answered and ruffed his messy hair fondly.

"Are you going for trick _and_ treat tonight?"

"Maybe?" he grinned and she giggled before walking off.

"I'll be back soon," she called back.

"See you later, Kaa-san," he replied cheerfully, noticing the ghost was bowing respectfully at his mother, but it still looked like he was bowing to someone else.

Ah, well.

"Come on, Ghost-san."

The ghost stood still for a moment before following him.

"You father says 'hi'."

Kaito stopped dead in his track; he barely realized that the other had walked through him to the staircase.

"You're not coming?" the ghost-boy called back and snapped Kaito out of his stupor.

"Ah, yeah!" he ran after the other.

"You saw my father?" Kaito asked excitedly as they entered his room.

"Mh, he's following your mother around," the ghost said airily then stared out the window.

"R-really? Did he say anything else?" Kaito looked at the other hopefully, his eyes brightened like a child.

"Yes. He said that he'd come to see you this day next year."

And Kaito fell back on his bed, a goofy grin on his face. He's going to meet his father, his dear father…

And losing in his giddiness, Kaito didn't notice that the ghost had slipped out of the room through the window.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

He didn't know what to do anymore, the ghost sighed as he wandered aimlessly. He had seen seven ghosts with their loved ones so far. It left him a bitter feeling.

The day he had come to the Graveyard, two months ago, Kuroba Toichi had been really surprised to see him which he later knew that was because he looked a lots like the man's son. And so, he instantly knew Kaito was Toichi's son the moment he set his eyes on the messy hair boy.

He had been just messing around with the other boy, because it had been really fun to see him panic! And to be honest, he would open the door for Kaito nonetheless as for Toichi had taught him so much about a ghost's life when he had been a newcomer, a completely clueless ghost. And so, helping his son get home was the only thing he could do to repay the favor.

And now he was stuck on the ground with nothing to do and he was not going to force the other boy to entertain him when it was so clearly that no one would want to spend time with a ghost, a stranger ghost at that. And didn't his mother say that he'd go trick _and_ treat? He was not going to ruin the boy's fun, cause that would be too cruel.

He regretted not bringing his book with him, sighing, the ghost-boy sat down on a park bench, hey, when did he get into a park?, which he sat right through it to sit on the ground. He made a face at that. Right, he was a ghost and he could not touch anything other than the ground. So he decided to lie down under a tree and sleep through the day.

Looking up blankly, the ghost felt his heart, if he ever had one, ache in his chest as he remembered Kaito's happy expression when he told the messy hair boy what his father had said.

He didn't remember anything when he came to the Graveyard, not his name, not his life, only a gunshot sound. And he told the people in the Graveyard that, making them call him 'Bullet-kun'. The people there often pranked each other too, for a ghost's life was really boring, and he was always the one who found out who was the prankster. That was why Jodie-san jokingly called him Silver Bullet. 'You're dangerous as a bullet,' as she had explained so.

It never really bothered him about his lack of memory before because the ghosts in the Graveyard treated him really well; the female ones treated him like he was their son and the male ones often joked around with him and all.

But now, lying alone under the tree, he couldn't help but wonder if his parents loved him or not, and did they cry for him when he die? Or well, for all he knew, he could be an orphan too…

And if he had parents, he wondered if his mother was kind like Nanami-san down there, or she was anything like Kaito's mother, or maybe like the woman sat there, smiling at her child who eagerly offered her a wild flower. And his father too. Was he a kind and playful man like Toichi-san, or he was a strict yet loving father?

…he really, really wanted to know.

The ghost-boy quickly stood up as a couple was a bout to sit down where he was lying down. If he hadn't moved that quick, the girl would be sitting on his head, eh well, through his head.

Dusting his pants even though it was perfect clean, the ghost scrambled off fast as the couple was about to kiss, ewwww….

Where to go, what to do now…?

Sighing again, he had been doing that a lot lately, the ghost decided that he wanted to see something related to water because the cold liquid had a calming effect on him.

And so, he jogged to the river that he had seen on the way to Kaito's house and planned to sleep under the bridge there.

Not once did he think Kaito would be looking for him. Why would he anyways?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Goddamn it! Where the heck could he be?" Kaito cursed as he ran through the crowded street, looking for the ghost.

After having snapped out of his day dream, it took Kaito a mere second to realize that the ghost wasn't there anymore. He had tried called the ghost but no one answered.

Kaito had shrugged it off. If the ghost wanted to go off himself then suited himself, Kaito would not stop him. It was not like he broke his promise anyway.

He had planned to take a short nap before readying himself for his trick and treat but as he closed his eyes, those blue eyes would not leave him alone.

He had wondered what the ghost was doing; didn't the ghost say he had no loved one and nothing to do here? Then why did the ghost go off? And Kaito just had a feeling that even if he didn't promise to entertain him, the other would still open the door.

And he was the one delivered his father's message to him, wasn't he?

Then, before he realized it, he was in his usual clothes and ran around looking for the ghost-boy.

It was 5 pm already, and the ghost only had seven hours to have fun before he had to go back to the Graveyard.

Stopping to take in some breaths, Kaito looked around, hoping to see the familiar cowlick hair but none. He couldn't even ask the people if they had seen the ghost or not unless he wanted them to call the police to take him to the madhouse.

Sighing, he decided if he continued his search like this, he would never find the other, and so, he used his brain.

The ghost seemed to be a quiet person that didn't like crowded place too much and he could sit in one place all day if he wanted to. Also, Kaito remembered when they had walked on the bank that led to his house, the ghost had looked so calm and relaxed, did that mean the other liked water?

A light bulb appeared suddenly above his head and Kaito grinned, mentally congratulating himself as he had an idea where the ghost could be. Under the bridge that placed on the river near his house was a small spot that the water didn't reach and could fit around three persons, it was also his favorite spot, where he would come to whenever he felt like getting away from the real life.

Well, no harm checking it out, Kaito mused and began to run at his full speed.

And indeed, the other boy was there, sleeping soundly, curling up on his side just like a kitten.

Kaito rolled his eyes then sat down beside the sleeping ghost.

"Geez, I'm running around to find you and you're here sleeping…how unfair, Ghost-san…" Kaito whined childishly though kept his voice low to not wake the ghost because the other looked damn cute when he's sleeping.

Wait…Cute?...Ah well, Kaito shrugged it off, if you looked more carefully, the ghost didn't really look like him that much. Like the ghost had long eyelashes, his cheekbones were high and his lips, even though were unnatural pale, they still looked quite full. In general, he was cute while Kaito was, dare he say, manly?

Kaito grinned madly at his new discovery, wondering what the ghost would say if he knew Kaito was thinking like that.

It had long occurred to him that he didn't like girls, or women. And no boys too. In fact, he didn't like anyone. He once thought he liked Aoko but it turned out he was mistaken because she was the only girl that was closed to him and he understood her well enough.

Besides, with his night job, being in a relationship would be too troublesome…

Looking back at the other's sleeping face, Kaito hesitantly raised a hand to his cheek, and he wasn't really surprised when his fingers went through the other, like they were sticking into his head. Retracting his hand with a sigh, Kaito wondered what the heck was happening to him…was he falling for the ghost?

A bitter smile tugged at his lips…even so…it would get no where…A ghost and a human, sounding like a cliché movie eh…

For a moment, Kaito just sat there with the sleeping ghost until he decided that he'd better wake the ghost up, they only had around 6 hours left. He would make this the best day ever for the ghost and maybe he'd come to visit him next year too!

Satisfied with his decision, Kaito chided in a sing-song voice, "Wakie, sleepy head~."

He didn't need to call the second times as the other rolled over to crack an eye open and stare up at him sleepily. Very slowly, the ghost sat up, stretching out and yawn widely…Kaito stared, where was the sadist jerk he had met in the Graveyard? This person, _ghost_, was surely not him, was he?

Finally, he turned to raise an eyebrow at Kaito.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now now, Ghost-san. That's what I'm supposed to ask you~," Kaito whined, "We're supposed to go on a date!"

"Date?" the ghost blinked.

"Well, yes, spending fun time together is a date~!"

"…I never knew that…"

"You do now!" Kaito grinned cheerfully, "It's not like I'm in love with you or anything, so don't worry~." Or he told himself so.

"C'mon," Kaito stood up and brush the dirt off his pants, "We don't have all day, y'know."

"You don't have to if you don't want, human." Despite saying so, the ghost still stood up.

"Nah, I want to. And my name is not human! Geez, I don't have such dumb name!" Kaito pouted childishly then blinked, "Did I tell you my name?"

The other tolled his eyes, "Nope. Thought it's Kaito, right?"

Kaito brightened up, "Yep! Kuroba Kaito! At you service~!"

And he ran ahead, then stopped to turn around, "Hurry up!"

"…Kay," the ghost answered un-lively as he slowly dragged his feet to Kaito.

…_Not in love with me eh…?...I'm glad so…_

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Btw...do you say 'at Halloween' or 'on Halloween'? I asked my English teacher and she said it's 'at' but I like 'on' better...so yeah...if it's wrong then do tell me, I'll fix it! Thank you!

And I said 'nameless ghost' but we all know his name eh xD?

Some reviews would help me write faster and post thing in time ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for taking time to read and review ^^! I really really love it when I open my mail and FF's messages come ^3^.

…I intended to post this at Halloween but I'm going to be really busy that day with tests and all so I decided to post this while I still have time…it's 30th here already…so just see this at my early Halloween treat ^^!

Beware of OOC-ness, AU, my shitty English (…I'm too lazy to reread it xD) and uhm…ghosts?

**Disclaim**: Nooooooooooo~! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" the ghost asked curiously as they walked on a crowded street, a few kids in Halloween costumes ran past them, laughing loudly.<p>

"The Arcade?" Kaito chirped cheerfully. He wasn't really afraid people might call him mad, because people were too busy with their lives to see what the others were doing, really.

"Huh? What are we doing there?" a blink.

"Playing games~! What else? Not exactly what we do on a date but well, who care~?"

"Right."

Flashing the ghost another charming grin, Kaito almost forgot and took the ghost's hand to drag him forward.

…_they couldn't touch._

When they were inside the gaming building, Kaito looked around thoughtfully and the ghost stood beside him, letting his blue eyes wander around.

"Okay~, we're playing Hockey~!" Kaito proclaimed cheerfully after a moment, startling the ghost out of his observant.

"But I can't touch anything. Don't you remember?" the ghost reminded him and Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Photographic memory here, sweetie~," and he tapped a finger to his head to emphasize his point.

The ghost only shook his head in amusement, "Okay then. I can watch though."

"Who say you're watching?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, "You're playing~! I'm supposed to make this day fun for you!"

"How?" an eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"Just watch, Ghost-san," Kaito grinned then processed to tap on a boy's shoulder who was standing beside the Hockey table.

"Hey," he greeted, the boy looked at him questioningly, "I'm Kaito. And would you like a match in Hockey?"

"Oh," the boy blinked before a confident grin tugged at his lips, "I'm Kantarou! And you're on!"

The two of them soon stood on each side of the table; Kaito looked over to the ghost then whispered loud enough for only the other to hear.

"Just place your hand through mine, and move it to where you want, my hand will follow," he winked, "I'll lend you my hand today."

The ghost blinked then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh…" then his lips quirked up at the corner, "Can you move in time with my hand though?" he challenged.

Kaito's eyebrows raised up, looking at the ghost like he had just said pig could fly...well, if he tried, Kaito was sure he could do that! The other only rolled his eyes in respond.

"Hey, hurry up! Start the match!" their opposite, Kantarou, was it?, yelled impatiently.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked and the ghost nodded, he seemed really eager, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Good.

"He's going down," the ghost-boy said then both he and Kaito shared a smirk. The game quickly started soon after that and Kaito's hand moved perfectly in time with the other's hand as he used his reflex and brain to guess where the ghost would move to. He had to admit, the ghost had pretty good reflex.

The match quickly ended in matter of minutes with Kaito, or should I say, the ghost won completely.

"...You're really good at this," Kantarou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, you just need more practice," Kaito grinned cheerily, glancing at the ghost who looked really content and the said ghost grinned at him when he noticed so.

"Hey, can we play again another time?" Kantarou asked determinately, making both Kaito and the ghost blink.

"Hm..." Kaito tapped his chin thoughtfully then a cheerful smile appeared on his lips, "This day next year, we can play again."

"Huh?" Kantarou blinked in confusion and Kaito only patted his shoulder before walking off.

He was sure that the ghost understood the meaning of what he had said.

And the ghost indeed did but Kaito didn't notice that he stiffened and didn't follow him until he turned his head back to look at the other questioningly.

"Ah, I'm coming!" the ghost said then ran to catch up with him hurriedly.

"Okay~, we're going for a movie!"

"Movie eh?"

"Yah, a horror movie!" Kaito grinned, "You won't be scared, will you?"

The other rolled his eyes, "It's just movie."

Kaito merely grinned but said nothing otherwise.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

They, or exactly, Kaito bought two tickets much to the ghost's confusion.

"Why did you buy two?" the ghost-boy asked as he followed Kaito to their seats, "I mean I can just go in without ticket, y'know."

"I know," Kaito shrugged carelessly, "But I don't want someone to sit through you right next to my seat, geez, that'd be disturbing."

"Right," the ghost nodded understandingly and he didn't exactly want to sit through anyone…it'd be really disturbing, as Kaito had said.

It was fun, really when the movie was funnier than scary, it was called something like 'Fright Night' or whatsoever it was, Kaito could careless about it. Because all he could remember after the movie was a weird, pleasant feeling in his stomach, and the ghost's snippy, dry comments about the movie or how he rolled his eyes when the movie got too ridiculous.

Why was the ghost bothering him that much?

…as he had told himself, even if the feeling was mutual, it could get no where…

He was supposed to give the ghost a good time here! _Focus, Kaito! _

"Sooo, Ghost-san, do you want an ice cream?" Kaito asked cheerfully, keeping his best grin on his face. They were just walking aimlessly, just enjoying each other's company and the slight cold wind of the beginning of winter.

"No, thanks," the other boy answered absently, his eyes followed a bird that was flying far, far away from him.

"But ice cream is the best! Everyone likes it!" Kaito whined, his eyebrows furrowed together childishly.

The ghost sighed and Kaito thought he wasn't going to answer until a quiet mumble reached his keen ears.

"…Not when then can't touch or taste thing…"

…_Kaito, you idiot! You are supposed to make him happy, not unsetting him!_

"Right! The weather is cold too! Who would want to eat ice cream in this kind of weather, right?" Kaito laughed awkwardly and pulled his coat tighter around himself to prove his point.

And right then, a little boy, wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and shorts, ran past then, laughing happily with an ice cream in his hand.

Kaito groaned and the ghost snickered in amusement.

They walked silently after that, until Kaito couldn't take the silence any more.

"Y'know, there's a girl in my class claimed that she's witch, crazy huh?" Kaito started, folding his arms behind his head.

"Why crazy?" the other replied, amusement clearly in his voice, "You're talking to a ghost and you don't believe in witches?"

"…Right," Kaito groaned, "My life is surrounded with all supernatural beings…I'm wondering if I got to see a real werewolf or vampire one day…"

"You might," the ghost nodded thoughtfully, "I hear they're real."

Kaito made a small sound of distress at the back of his throat, making the ghost chuckle.

"So, anyone interesting down there?" Kaito asked when he had gotten over his small moment of distraught. The ghost put one hand in his pants' pocket while the other rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, other than your father, there's girl around my age that doesn't remember her name like me…We call her Haibara since she's really cold and dry and gloomy too…" the he turned to Kaito seriously, "But I tell you, she's Satan's spawn herself."

Kaito blinked, and blinked some more before bursting out laughing.

"Is she that bad?"

"You can't image," the ghost groaned, "She always talks in riddles and says things that no one understand…And she's a sadist, seriously," Kaito raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing otherwise, "She enjoys seeing people squirm for her own amusement…"

The ghost trailed off then let out a fond sigh, "But I have to admit, she's a genius…and kind of a nice friend…" yes, Kaito could see so since the ghost talked about her so fondly, as if he was talking about someone really closed to him. Kaito wondered idly if she was anything special to the ghost…

"So, is she here visiting her loved one too?" Kaito asked curiously but then he instantly knew something was wrong as the other stiffened.

"I'm sorry!" _Gah! Kaito! How stupid can you get? That girl doesn't remember her name then how the heck can she know who's her loved one?_

"Nah, it's okay," the ghost said dismissingly then looked up to the sky, and Kaito felt his heart twisted as pain and sadness were shown clearly in those blue eyes.

Silence claimed around them, each lost in their own worlds.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

He had to admit, it was the greatest time he had ever had since the day he had died. Chattering with Kaito was nice since it had been a long time since he got to talk to someone around his age. Well, it was relaxing until he stupidly brought Haibara up. It wasn't Kaito's fault that the atmosphere was so tense, it was his own fault, why the heck did he talk about Haibara anyways?

Back in the Graveyard, Haibara was the only one that was the same age of him but she…

…She had disappeared, becoming transparent and fading away, right in front of the Graveyard's occupants.

She had smiled in her last moment because they all knew that would happen as for a ghost without a name was meant to fade away, to cease to existence if he or she couldn't remember his or her name in within two months.

And 12 days ago was Haibara's last day. Yes, she was Satan's spawn but she was his friend too, someone he could rely on and everyone down there's family.

He, along with all the ghosts, had watched and seen her off until she completely disappeared. Haibara had smiled her rarely true, warm smile and thanked everyone for the time she had stayed with them. It was sad, really sad, everyone still mourned for her even now… And then, all the ghosts were going to lose their second youngest member because that day, 31st October was his last day.

He would fade away soon, as soon as the clock chimed 0:00 like the poor Cinderella had to leave at midnight. But then, the prince found her and they lived happily ever after. However, this was not a fairy tale, this was real life and real life didn't have the word 'happily ever after'. He could never see Kaito again after this night…

…If only they hadn't met…

He was ready to leave, preparing to disappear, he had no regret and all but meeting Kaito gave him a 'loved one' to see at every Halloween. Kaito gave him the desire to continue to exist, to live as a human or a ghost, anything was fine, as long as he could still see Kaito.

He had never believed in 'love at first sight'. To him, two persons had to at least know each other a year or two before becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he did, he went against his own belief to fall hard for someone he barely knew. But what would it do for him since they could never be together?

He didn't even know how Kaito felt about him. Didn't know if Kaito saw him as a troublesome ghost or a friend and if Kaito even lo-liked him or not. He dared not use the word 'love' since he couldn't be sure and for how long had they knew each other that he could utter such strong word?

But to be honest, he wanted the last one to be true, wanted Kaito to like him but another part in him didn't want that. Because he was going to fade away, and if Kaito did like him, Kaito'd be the one that was hurt in the end since when he had faded away, he wouldn't feel anything anymore, happiness, sadness or pain. Kaito was the one that would be left behind, the one that would suffer the most.

If Haibara was there, she would regard him with her cold yet somehow warm eyes then tell him that he was an idiot for that exactly what he was.

Chuckling to himself, the ghost startled Kaito out of his thought. The messy hair boy hesitantly looked over him curiously which he replied with a shake of his head.

They finally realized that it was too quiet. Looking around, Kaito could see that they were in a park it was really dark, he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner.

His eyes then widened and hastily, he held up his watch to see what time was it.

23:25…

"Oh…" the ghost said as he leaned over Kaito's shoulder to see the watch, "Only around 30 minutes huh…?" Well, every fun had its end and he did think that he had enough but still, he wished that he could last more or the time could just freeze right then…maybe in the last minute, he could remember his name? And so he could still exist and see Kaito again next year?...But that only happened in fairy tales or some cliché movies, really…

"Ghost-san," the seriousness and urgency in Kaito's voice made him nervous for some unknown reason, "Please follow me, I want to take you to this place."

"Okay."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Soon enough, they found themselves stood on the rooftop of the Clock Tower. Kaito sighed and closed his eyes to feel the wind, it made him feel like he could fly, high and far…

Besides him, the other let his blue eyes wander over the city at night. It was a breathtaking scene.

The lights of the buildings glittered and shimmered in the dark, like there were hundred and hundred of fireflies, it was simply beautiful.

Neither of them said anything but they somehow shared the same dream of a fantasy world, where they could be free and not need to worry about trivial things and where they could be together.

They both stood in silence, perfect silence, only the sound of the wind and the rustle sound of Kaito's clothes flapping in the wind could be heard. For a moment, they didn't dare to move or say anything, as if they made a smallest sound, the dream world would shatter and they would be left with the harsh real world…

How long had he known the ghost? Around a few hours and yet, Kaito felt like they had known each other for years as they shared a lots of thing in common, like they were good old best friends.

And any moment now, the ghost would have to leave…but he would come back next year, right?

Kaito cheered up a bit at the thought, that's right, they could meet again, but it still depended on the ghost if he wanted them to meet again or not…

He hated it, but it was the time for the dream world to end.

Turning to look at the other, Kaito's breath caught in his throat.

The ghost's eyes were closed and he was smiling the smile that wasn't sad or content but rather, his smile was somewhere between those. He looked so calm, so still, like he wasn't there at all, like…

"Hey," Kaito cleared his throat uneasily and smiled weakly as the other turned to look at him questioningly.

"So…how was today? Did you have fun?" he asked and when the ghost smiled and nodded, Kaito felt like he had won the entire world.

"So, uhm…" he shifted nervously, "Will you come to see me next year too?"

And Kaito stopped breathing altogether when the other looked away…did that mean that the ghost didn't want to see him again? Please, please tell him no…

"I'm sorry, but I can't," the ghost replied quietly and Kaito felt like, like…

He didn't know what to feel anymore.

"Ah, that's okay! I understand if you don't want to see me again!" Kaito laughed, his voice wavered and a shaky grin was on his face, "I'm not really a good company, I know that, real-"

"That's not what I mean!" the ghost interrupted, his eyes narrowed in frustration, and was that pain in his cerulean eyes?

Kaito blinked, his grin dropped, "…No?"

"…It's just that…I can't see you anymore," the other looked away again then let out a sigh.

"Why?"

"Kaito…I'm going to cease to exist."

For a moment, everything was stilled, Kaito's brain tried to process his new knowledge and then, his eyes widened in horrid.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked shakily.

"…A nameless ghost is not meant to exist, Kaito," the ghost explained, closing his eyes while doing so, "Within two months since the day they died, if they still can't remember their names, they disappear. And today is my last day"

"Then all we need is to find your name, right? I'll tell you the names and you see if that's your name, okay?" Kaito said hastily, the ghost couldn't disappear, he just couldn't because Kaito would never let that happen!, "Subaru? Shindo? Daisuke? Or Yamato? Is it Haru? Or is it Kindaichi? Akihito?..."

The ghost felt like crying as his heart ached painfully while Kaito babbled desperately, listing all the names he could think of out. He wanted to hug the messy hair boy so badly but he knew it'd be fruitless since they couldn't touch and he couldn't do anything at all.

"It's enough, Kaito," he said quietly but it was still enough to stop Kaito's panic prattle.

"But Ghost-san, we have to struggle til the end! You can't give up now!" Kaito yelled out, and in his blind panic, his hands shot out, intended to grab the ghost's shoulders and shake him until he came to his sense and maybe he would remember his name?

But instead, he grabbed at thin air, making him stumble forward, right through the ghost.

Everything seemed to freeze as Kaito regained his footing, they were standing back to back then, their bangs shadowed their eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Kaito…But this is our farewell," the ghost-boy finally broke the silence with his quiet voice.

Kaito took in a sharp breath, then let it out shakily.

Again, silence followed after that.

And it was broken once more by Kaito's shaky voice.

"…A kiss," he breathed out, "I want a good bye kiss."

The ghost turned around to look at Kaito's back in amusement, "…I thought you said you didn't love me or anything like that?"

Didn't turn around, Kaito let a weak grin spread across his face, "Well, but I didn't say I wouldn't fall for you, did I?"

"I tell you this," he continued, managing to make his voice sound stable and cheerful, "I'm not homosexual, not heterosexual either…" and he finally turned around to grin cheekily at the ghost, "I guess that I'm you-sexual."

The other blinked, "I never knew there's 'you-sexual'."

"Ah well, I'm a Kuroba, meaning everything relates to me is all surpassing human-level~."

The other boy let out an amused sound and Kaito smiled softened.

"So…a kiss?" he asked again, shakily and hopefully.

"…We can't touch…" the ghost said, looking down almost sadly.

"I don't care. So, will you?" Kaito replied determinately and his heart nearly melted when the other boy nodded slowly, a faint blush adorned his cheeks prettily, making him look more human and less deathly. And Kaito found himself staring, carving the image into his mind, he would never forget this, never in his life.

"Well?" the ghost asked impatiently and Kaito snapped out of his stupor to blink stupidly.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to close your eyes?" the ghost-boy shifted embarrassingly, "…It's…uhm, embarrassing if you keep your eyes open…"

"Ah…" Kaito said and a soft smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes.

And then, he could feel the other lean in closer and closer.

They couldn't touch, he knew, he wouldn't feel the other's lips against his. But he could pretend, pretending that they were kissing, sharing an intimate act.

The clock chimed 0:00 and he didn't know anything anymore…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito woke up to stare up at his room's ceiling dazedly. He was still wearing his yesterday's clothes but he didn't know or when he had got home and got into his bed.

His room was lift up brightly and the birds chirped happily outside.

Everything had happened like a dream, a happy yet sad dream that left his heart ache painfully. His vision blurred as tears pickled at his eyes because the thing he still remembered, and would never ever forget, before his memory went blur was…

…The feeling of cold yet soft lips pressed attentively against his.

Xxxxx End xxxxX

….Eh well, what do you think about this last chapter v^^?...Damn….I'm a happy-ending sucker…how did it turn out like this D:? Should I just leave it at that?

…Some reviews and maybe something'd be done :3?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Rant**: Whoa... that much reviews for two chapters huh *wide eyes*. thank you guy! Soo much! Really ^^!

I'm really grateful for those ^^. And so, I decided to turn this into a multi-chapters story v^^.

And thank Kagari Higuchi for beta-ing this so that you won't be reading a crappy chapter ^^. If you do find any mistake, that would be mine v^^.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness ^^._

**Disclaim**: Uhm...*sighs* I don't own anything other than the plot.

Well...Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chpater 3<em>

…

"But the clock is everyone's property! That stupid thief has no right to steal it!" Aoko yelled out desperately. Her best friend, Keiko, patted her shoulder attentively.

"But Aoko, I heard that the Clock Tower's owner is going to tear it down too…it's for the best to just let KID-sama steal it! The clock will be in good hands!" The blond pig-tailed girl tried to cheer her friend up. Aoko looked down sadly.

"But still…" tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, the Clock Tower held precious memories, it was where she had met Kaito for the first time. Was there really no way to save it?

And come to think of it, where was Kaito?

Aoko looked around, searching for the messy haired boy, but the magician was no where to be found. But why was she looking for him now? Did she want comfort from him? And maybe he could do something to save the tower. But then why would he do that since he didn't seem like he remembered the first time they had met. Was she the only one who treasured it?

Aoko felt like crying again.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Third period is going to start, if you don't come to the class soon, you'll be late, Kuroba-kun," a dry female voice said from the doorway to the school's rooftop.

Kaito didn't bother turning around from his position perching on the balcony.

"You'll be late too, y'know," Kaito answered absently.

Akako said nothing, she moved to stand beside him and Kaito only spared her a side glance before turning his eyes back to whatever he was looking at.

"Something is on your mind, I can sense it," after a while, Akako began quietly, making Kaito take a glance at her again.

"Thanks for it pointing out," he replied dryly.

"You're welcome," she smirked and Kaito rolled his eyes, "But are you really going to steal the Clock Tower?"

"I'm telling you," he denied tiredly, "I'm not KID."

"Right, could have fooled me," Akako nodded bemusedly to herself before looking at him seriously, "I think you should cancel this heist."

"I'm not KID."

Ignoring his half heated denial, Akako continued, "When the clock rings the 20000th time, the sun will never rise again."

"..." Kaito looked at her ridiculously, "...That's some nonsense tale."

"...That's what Lucifer told me," Akako smirked at him one last time before turning to walk away, "You don't have to believe me but the clock will ring the 20000th time on the night you plan to steal it."

And she disappeared behind the door, leaving Kaito alone.

"See? Ghost-san? That's the girl I told you," he spoke up after a while, a soft smile crept on his lips, "She's creepy, ne?"

A gust of wind blew through him as if agreed with him.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

It was dark but Aoko was determined to come to see the Clock Tower for the last time, because the heist would be held tomorrow and even if KID didn't steal it successfully, the tower would still be torn down and she would lose this place...

She smiled as the tower appeared within view, this place...

"_Who're you waiting for?"_

"_My father...But he said he might not come because he's busy..."_

_A red rose was offered to her, "I'm Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!"_

The memory crossed her mind as she slipped through the entrance and walked to the stairs that led to the rooftop, she wanted to see the city at night from the Clock Tower's rooftop for the last time before it, too, became a nice memory of hers...

Kaito...

The name, along with the image of a grinning messy hair boy made her heart ache.

She loved him, she never bothered denying it, because she never lied to herself. She wondered if Kaito still remembered the first time they had met or not...But then again why would he?

Because even when he treated her more special than everyone else, she could see that he had already fallen in love with someone. And that someone was not her, she mused as she walked up the stairs.

Ah, well, let's forget her love problem and enjoy the last night with the Clock Tower, deciding so, Aoko pushed the door open slowly...

And her breath caught in her throat as a lone white figure stood on the balcony appeared in her sight.

She should have lunged at him, beating him up because he was her swore enemy but she couldn't move.

Because she could sense sadness, anguish from him and she had to remind herself that even though KID was a phantom thief that was hard to catch, a thief that always smiled, messing around with the task force and her father, he was still a human behind that monocle.

The moment seemed to freeze until KID turned around to greet her like they were friends, his monocle gleamed in the dark and his lips stretched into a smirk

"Good evening, Ojou-san," he bowed like a gentleman he was and she scolded at him. Maybe she found it unnecessary to attack him; it didn't mean that she had stopped hating him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ah-ah, that's what I should ask you, young lady," he chided playfully, wagging his finger.

"Don't mess with me, you stupid thief!" she roared and all the earlier thought was thrown out the window as she lunged at him, using her bag as her weapon, wishing she had had her mop with her then.

"How dare you even try to steal the Clock Tower? You have no right to do that!" she yelled furiously while swishing her bag, trying to hit him with it but he dodged effortlessly, that damn smirk was still on his lips.

"Oh, really?" he asked, sounding mockingly curious, "But everyone seems to want me to steal it."

She stopped dead...Right; she was the only one that had special ties with this place.

KID smiled as she looked down sadly, losing her will to chase the thief.

"...This place must be special to you huh?" he asked softly, walking to stand in front of her.

Very slowly, Aoko nodded, biting her lower lip to prevent it from trembling.

"..It is to me too..." his quiet confession made her snap her head up to stare at him.

She couldn't see his face clearly even at the close proximity and it would be really easy to shoot out her hand out and unmask him but she couldn't. Because in his visible eye all she could see was pain, longing and a deep sadness that made her heart ache.

She swallowed hard then turned away, "You stupid thief!"

She could hear his amused chuckle and her cheeks heated up.

"Oh well, Ojou-san, you should go home, it's getting really late." KID said, somewhat absently and Aoko finally found her courage to turn around and look at the thief again.

"...Well...Goodbye then..." she said timidly before running off, leaving KID alone.

After a moment of standing still, KID chuckled.

"Well, guess I should head home too..." he looked up, "Goodnight, Ghost-san."

And he closed his eyes, feeling the wind caress his face, like a whisper of goodnight.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

_...He was floating... and then he saw a blinding light before everything went black again._

Blue eyes slowly flicked open. Everything was so blurry and he found it hard to breathe.

"-ichi? Oh God! He's awake! Yukiko-san! Shinichi's awake!" someone shouted out, female voice he guessed by the sound.

"Call the doctor!" another female voice joined in, sounding really urgent.

And it took him a full minute to finally be able to focus.

"R-Ran...?" his voice was hoarse; his throat was dry and burned.

A relived smile broke on his childhood friend's face, "Yes, it's me, Shinichi. Just a minute, the doctors are coming."

He tried to muster a smile back but he was too tired for it and so, he simply looked at her, hoping his gaze could send his message.

...Why was he in the hospital again?

Xxxx TBC xxxX

Ah well...This is gooing to be one hell of drama -.-. I can't just let Shin-chan pop up in front of Kai-chan and be all like "OMG, Kaito! It's me, Ghost-san! I don't know why but somehow I'm alive! We can be together and have cute little kids now!"...Not likely xD.

Btw, you see, I want to write long chapters that are at least 3k words, but if so, it'd take longer to update. So which would you prefer? Waiting two weeks for a bit longer chapter (though I still can't be sure of that v^^) or one week for a short chapter, around 1k to 2k words?

Some reviews would be nice, 'cause they make me really happy, and a happy author mean quicker update xD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's****Rant**:...

Kaito: *pokes* I think she's dead, Shin-chan.

Shinichi: Don't mess with dead body, Kaito *takes out a book*.

Kaito:...You're a detective, aren't you supposed to solve this murder?"

Shinichi: *raises eyebrow* She died of happiness, don't you see that stupid smile on her face?** Anyways, she decided to update sooner than intended cause of the amount of reviews she receive.**

Kaito: Right...Guess we'll have to do the warning and disclaim huh?

Shinichi: It seems so.

Kaito:** First~! Let's us thank Kagari-chan for beta-ing this chapter~ *huggles Kagari*. And thank the beautiful readers for reading and reviewing *offers roses*.**

Shinichi: _Beware __of __her __making __us __OOC __and __AU __too..._

Kaito: And she doesn't own-

Shimizu: *shoots up* I doooooooo~! *dies again*

Kaito and Shinichi:...**She ****doesn****'****t ****own ****anything**.

Shimizu: *Shoots up again* I doooo- *bonks*...*dies again*.

Shinichi *puts away his murderous book* No, she doesn't.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

"…You're really stupid, you know," Aoko commented absently as she gazed out at the night city.

KID said nothing and only chuckled bemusedly.

It had been two weeks since the Clock Tower's heist where KID had successfully stolen the Clock's hands but before returning them along with a code. It was because of that that the clock tower's owner couldn't tear it down until the police solved the code…which would probably take forever.

Aoko didn't know when it started, but she and KID had started building a friendship.

The night after the heist, Aoko had come to the tower to celebrate the tower being spared and she had met KID again. He stood there, on the balcony in all his white glory.

She didn't attack him because somehow she got the feeling that he was the one who had saved the tower and she was thankful for that.

He had been murmuring something softly to himself inaudibly but then he stopped abruptly and turned around to greet her.

Since then, she found herself coming to the tower's rooftop almost every night. And they became friends. Only somewhat though, because she still hated him after all.

She talked about various things that had happened to her, about Kaito, how he was so stupid yet still a nice friend. Sometimes, she just complained about how messed in the head was he and told him not to mess with her father. Only once did she tell him to stop being a thief. He had refused with a smile.

"_I have yet to complete my task."_

Other than that, he only listened to her babble, throwing in a few witty, snippy and sarcastic comments here and there to enrage her and they would start their little game of tag.

It was strange…but somewhat nice, Aoko admitted.

She sometimes told the thief her secrets, because KID could be trusted and she didn't even know why, she only knew that KID gave her a comforting feeling, his presence was somehow familiar. KID even gave her wise advice on things that she had to grudgingly admit were useful.

"Ah-ah, I have to disagree, Ojou-san," he smirked, "Insane, yes, but not stupid."

Aoko snorted, "Of course you are."

And then for a long moment, they just stood there in silence until Aoko broke it with a question.

"Hey, why is this place precious to you?"

He turned to look at her, mirth in his visible eye, "Oh, are you interested in me now? Don't tell me that you've fallen for me, Ojou-san?"

She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, "Don't get too cocky, stupid thief," and she looked away, head held high, "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, Ojou-san. It might bring you trouble, there are some things that would better be left alone."

Then he turned and gazed off into the distance, "…But I can tell you though, since we both have special ties with this place…" KID sighed, a soft smile tugged at his lips.

"This place is where I received my first kiss."

Aoko choked, "Y-your first kiss?"

"Mh, straight on the lips," he smirked coyly.

"…Whoever kissed you, they must be either forced into it or insane," she commented off-handedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorted wryly, "For you know, there are hundreds girls that want and would love to kiss me… and it wasn't forced or anything like that…" and the rest was turned into a whisper.

"…It was of their own free will…"

Aoko glanced at the thief, feeling somewhat guilty, as he looked so much in pain.

"…I'm sorry…Uhm…" she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "…Where are they now?"

He didn't say anything and Aoko almost thought he wouldn't answer but he did, sounding utterly bitter.

"…Gone."

"Gone…? Gone where?" she just couldn't stop her curiosity and she cursed it, the thief was right, curiosity might bring her trouble someday…

KID smiled, holding his arms up above his head, "Somewhere up there, I guess."

…and Aoko felt like killing herself, how could she be so insensitive?

"…I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's not your fault, Ojou-san," he turned to her with that damn smirk again, why was he always smirking and grinning when it was so oblivious that he was in pain?

And suddenly a heavy silence fell between them, so much so that Aoko found it hard to breathe. She had to do something, say something to break the silence before it killed her.

"…Well, you know Kaito right? He's your biggest fan and I did tell you about him, didn't I?" Aoko shifted uneasily, "…I uhm…kind of like him…not as a family but you know…"

She could see him stiffen, and she wondered why.

"Ah, is that so?" he mused and she smiled and nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I like him…but he never notices and I think he is already in love with someone…"

"…" KID didn't answer and that damn silence returned.

"Oh well! I'd better go home!" she said hastily, "It's getting really late and Tou-san will be worried if I don't go home now."

"Go ahead, Ojou-san," he nodded, "I'll be on my way soon too. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight!" and she ran off, disappearing behind the door.

KID looked at where she had been silently for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do, Ghost-san?"

And his top hat flew off as a strong gust of wind blew towards him.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"…You know, I'd have never thought that I would see a ghost one day," violet eyes stared up at the ceiling, "But then I did, and it had to be a sadist ghost too."

_"It's fun to see you act like that, and I'm bored."_

There was a rustling of clothes, "Not that I'm complaining, just saying."

_"It's not like I'm in love with you or anything, so don't worry~."_

A pair of feet were placed on the cold floor as its owner got off the bed, "But you know what Ghost-san?" two legs carried the owner to the closet and likewise two arms reached out to grab a black school uniform, "I fell in love, heh, doesn't that sound funny?"

A shirt was discarded on the floor and one arm slipped through the uniform's sleeve, "I had the best Halloween, Ghost-san. I even managed to get a kiss." Pause.

_"I want a good bye kiss."_

"By the way, you should take more vitamins, your lips are somewhat chapped, you know."

Pajama pants then followed the shirt and the black pants were slipped on, "I really like you, maybe even love you…I want to stay with you for as long as I can but…"

_"Will you come to see me next year too?"_

Books were then shoved into a school bag, "…You were only to show me what it felt of loving someone, and then you leave get up and disappear. That`s really mean Ghost-san…"

_"…A nameless ghost is not meant to exist, Kaito."_

"Aoko told me, well, KID, that she liked me, you know. Funnily enough, I never noticed…"

The bag was clasped shut and thrown over the owner's shoulder, "…I love you, I still do…But I guess I have to let go of you now, ne? I don't love her now, probably never will but Aoko deserves better, she should love someone who deserves her, someone who can love her back… But maybe, if I stay with her long enough, maybe I'll learn to love her back…"

_"…I'm sorry, Kaito…But this is our farewell."_

Kuroba Kaito opened the door and he turned around to smile at thin air, "Goodbye then, Ghost-san."

And he was gone, leaving only a heavy and longing silence behind.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Kaito:...lend me your book, Shin-chan...

Shinichi: For?

Kaito:...Killing her for making me so sad! Uwah! *glomps Shinichi* Comfort meeeee! I'm soo sad right now!

Shinichi:...Okay.

Shimizu:Noooo!

* A moment later...

Shimizu *thoroughly beaten up*...some reviews would be nice...*dies*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Rant: (...pointless rant, do skip if you want but please note the bold and italic lines ^^) **

Shimizu *wakes up from her death*:…Why are there so much mushies here? *looks around in awe*.

Shinichi:…It's your fault. You make Kaito sad and now, he's sulking.

*Kaito pokes at a mushie in his sulking corner*.

Shimizu:…huh?

Shinchi:…Never mind. **Thank Kagari-chan for her super quick beta *smiles*, and also, thank the readers that are kind enough to read and leave a review *bows*.**

Shmizu *raises hand eagerly*: I want to thank my Toppie-chan for not abandoning me while the power was down due to the flood too! Thank to her that I was able to type this chappie and not bored to death!

Shinichi *rolls his eyes*_: And do beware of the idiot here *points at Shimizu, who blinks stupidly* making us OOC, also remember that this is an AU._

**Finally, she doesn't own anything other than her cliché plot** *Shimizu pouts*.

Do enjoy * Shinichi bows then mumbles* why am I the only one working here?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5:<em>

"…Ran, you're blocking my view," Shinichi complained as he tilted his head side to side, trying to look at the TV that a glaring Ran was standing in front of.

The karate champ huffed, "You're supposed to resting, Shinichi. Not sitting there and watching TV!"

"I`ve been spending the past two months resting, _mother_, I can't rest any more than that!" Shinichi tried desperately, hoping Ran would understand and stop making him rest. She'd been really protective these days, he understood though…she had nearly lost him. Just the day before, she even sat by his bed to make sure he closed his eyes and got some rest.

"It was a _coma_, Shinichi. You spent two months in coma! A coma doesn't count as sleeping!" Ran folded her arms at her chest; a frown marring her pretty face.

"…Same thing, really. My eyes are closed and my brain stops working," he retorted, shrugging carelessly.

"It's not the same!" Ran almost screamed out in fury, but she was in a hospital and Shinichi was still a patient, and so, she had to keep the volume down.

And Shinichi was about to argue but Ran's desperate expression stopped him from saying anything.

"…I thought I had lost you for good, Shinichi," she said quietly, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, "…Please… I… I can't afford to lose you now, Shinichi…"

His eyes softened and he raised his hand up to wipe her tears away, "…I'm sorry, Ran."

"You stupid detective!" it would have been a quite romantic moment of not for Ran's angry yell as she swatted his hand away.

"But you love me for that," Shinichi sing-songed playfully, making his childhood friend's cheeks heated up prettily.

"Suit yourself! I'm going home!"

"Remember to buy me some juice on your way back here, kay? The plain water is just too plain!" Shinichi yelled out cheerfully after the girl as she stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Now, now, Shin-chan, what did you do to make Ran-chan so mad?" Yukiko asked as she stepped in the room and clucked her tongue in disappointment.

"…I'm only stating facts," he rolled his eyes as now both of his parents were in the room.

"But she's right, you know," Yuusaku continued as he and Yukiko sat down on the chairs beside his bed, "You've only been awake for two weeks, you need more rest."

"And being in coma doesn't count as sleeping," Yukiko chided playfully as she placed a fruit basket on the nightstand.

"…Right," he commented off-handedly, "So, why are you here anyway? Last I had heard, you were both in Hong Kong."

"Shin-chan…that was like three months ago. We came back to Japan as soon as we heard the news," Yukiko said, sighing in worry, "You don't know how worried I was…"

"Sorry, Kaa-san…" Shinichi apologized awkwardly. Really, he rarely saw his mother like this, how was he supposed to know how to react?

"Be more careful, Shinichi," Yuusaku ruffed his hair, "The people who shot you are still out there. Even though we've done all the necessary preparations, your safety is still not guaranteed."

Shinichi grimaced, "I know, Tou-san…But why did they shoot me in the first place?"

Yukiko sighed, "Maybe they're somewhat related to the criminals you've put behind bars and they want revenge."

And she shot Yuusaku an accusing look, "It's your fault! If you hadn't let Shin-chan read Holmes books at such a young age, maybe he would've followed my path, and became a super star!"

Yuusaku only smiled sheepishly in response and Shinichi rolled his eyes at his mother's accusation.

"By the way, Shinichi," Yuusaku turned to him, "You must be bored staying in bed all day so I thought I'd bring you this," he handed Shinichi a folded paper, "It's the code KID left at the Clock Tower's heist."

Shinichi unfolded the slip of paper and stared at the code thoughtfully.

After a moment, a victorious smirk tugged at his lips, "'I will not give the clock to anyone,' nice huh?"

Yukiko leaned over to look at the code excitedly, "You solved the code?"

"Well," he drawled out smugly, "I am _the_ Kudo Shinichi."

"That's my son~!" Yukiko pulled him into a tight hug, squealing happily.

"...Right, right...and some parents I have..."

"Should we report it to the police? They seem to be having a hard time decoding it," Yuusaku smiled bemusedly at his son's situation.

"...I think not, Tou-san. The tower's owner wants to tear it down for money after all. There must be people who have special ties with that place," Shinichi gently pushed his mother away to look at the older Kudo, "And according to the note, KID will probably send another note to protect the place if this one is solved." _And I personally don't want the tower to be torn down either…_

Yuusaku nodded in understanding, "You were the one solve it, so we'll do it any way you want."

And the Kudo parents stayed there with their son, making up for lost time, until visiting time was over.

"Be good, Shin-chan," Yukiko kissed his forehead gently, "I'll bring you some lemon pie tomorrow~."

"Kay, kay," Shinichi smiled and nodded a 'goodbye' with his father before his parents left.

After he deemed that the pair was gone, Shinichi picked up his cell phone from the night stand and dialed a familiar number.

"Agasa-hakase?"

"_Oh, Shinichi-kun, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you lately, how are you fee-"_

"I'm fine," Shinichi cut in hurriedly, "Can you do me a favor?"

"_Huh? Oh, okay. But what do you want me to do?"_

"Park your car near the hospital, I'll be out in thirty minutes."

"_W-wait, you're supposed to stay in bed!"_

"Please, Hakase, just this once?"

"_Ran-kun and your parents will have my head if they find out..."_

"Then let it be a secret between us?"

"_...Okay...but to where?"_

"...Ekoda, the Clock Tower."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"..Really, Shinichi-kun, I'm risking a lot..." Agasa complained as he drove down the street with an amused Shinichi sitting in the passenger's seat.

"No worry, I'll remember to bring flowers to your grave everyday."

"Haha..." Agasa groaned in distress but said nothing otherwise.

And they spent the rest of the way in silence.

Shinichi glanced out the car's window, lost in his thought.

He didn't know why, but at the mention of the Clock Tower, Shinichi felt a strong desire to go and see it. It gave him an aching, familiar feeling even though he was sure he had never been to the tower before. His parents may have taken him around the world, but Ekoda, the district that was only an hour's drive away, he had never gone to before.

And also, he wanted to see the place that KID wanted to protect.

The car came to a halt as they stopped near the looming tower.

"We're are there, Shinichi-kun. What do you want to do now?" Agasa asked and watched in confusion as the young detective got out of the car. Shinichi leaned down to look at the professor through the window.

"Thank you, Hakase. Please wait here a moment, I'll be back soon," flashing the old man a thankful grin, Shinichi ran off, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Shinichi walked through the entrance and his legs carried him to the stairs. He didn't know where he was going but it seemed that his body unconsciously knew where and was leading him there.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs, pushing the door led to the rooftop open before stepping out.

The cold air was the thing to greet him. Stepping onto the rooftop, Shinichi felt a sense of déjà vu was over him.

Cursing, Shinichi regretted not wearing a coat over his simple long-sleeved black shirt, the cold air of the middle of November was killing him. But he didn't want to go back inside just yet.

Stepping further out onto the roof, he let his eyes wander around. This place… certainly seemed familiar to him, but he hadn't the slightest idea why.

And his lips tingled for no reasons which made him touch them gently with his fingers.

"_I want a goodbye kiss."_

…Huh?

What was that? Shinichi's eyes narrowed in thought, a memory? But of what? He had never been here before. But he certainly saw this place many times before in his dreams though…

He had told Ran about the dreams he had, a place that had a lot of graves, a river, kind women, and friendly men that he was sure he had never met. But he had never told her about the Clock Tower in his dream, because that dream was too precious to share…

His head began to ache…really, coming here was such a bad idea, his wrist where he had forcefully pulled the IV out was still throbbing. Clutching his head, Shinichi walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

Shortly after that, a white figure landed in the rooftop, his white glider seemed to turn into a white cape as his feet touched the ground.

"…Hm…Someone was here…"

And the door opened again to reveal Aoko.

"Ah, greetings to you, Ojou-san," KID smirked and bowed, Aoko scolded him but otherwise said nothing.

KID then stood up straight, "Did you see someone on your way here?"

Aoko blinked then nodded, "Yeah, a boy was going down, though the staircase was too dark, I couldn't see his face…"

KID clucked his tongue in disapprove, "You should be careful, what if he used the darkness to his advantage and did something to you?"

Aoko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not that easy to mess with, Mr. Phantom Thief."

"Ah, I'm sorry for assuming then," though he didn't sound one bit apologetic, "Soooo, anything interesting happen today that you want to tell me, Ojou-san?"

Aoko immediately brightened up, "Yeah, you know what; today Kaito gave me a rose. It's not that he has never given me before but…" she smiled happily, "He had always given me the blue ones before… today… it was a red one."

A tight smile tugged at the thief's lips, "Ah, is that so? I'm happy for you, Ojou-san."

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Shimizu:…You know, I somewhat don't like write Shin-chan despite the fact that he's my favorite character. Cause if I'm not careful, I'll make him another Kaito…But I don't like writing him too quite! He's gotta be a bit sadist and playful!

Kaito:*emerges from his mushie corner*…Don't stop me Shin-chan, I've gotta kill her.

Shinichi: Go ahead, I never intend to stop you *shrugs*.

Shimizu: Uhm…when I said I wanted Shin-chan to be a bit sadist, I was only kidding?*looks at Shinichi, who merely smirks, pleading him to stop Kai-chan *.

…Some reviews would be nice! *runs away with a Kaito with a card gun in his hand after her*.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Rant: **Thank for reading and reviewing ^^! I'm really grateful ^^!

And thank Kagari-chan for her another super quick beta! Thank you *bows*!

Got bored with it, people? No worry! Next chappie will be the last ^^!...I feel so short too but I never thought it would go this far since when I started this story, I only intended to end at chapter 2 v^^.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness ^^._

**Disclaim_: _**Own? Own what? Oh! I own this awesome coat that resembles Kai-chan's school uniform xD!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

"KID again?" Aoko asked dryly as Kaito unfolded his newspaper.

"Why, Aoko, of course~!" Kaito shot her a bright grin, "Don't you just love his magic shows?"

Aoko shook her head in amusement, but said nothing.

No outraged yell or insults for a certain thief in white huh…?

Kaito smiled, well, their nightly meetings certainly did some good, Aoko's hatred for KID, while having not completely disappeared, had lessened clearly…it would help their relationship a lot in the future.

"By the way, Kaito," Aoko turned to him, a faint blush dusted her cheeks, "Do you want to go to the amusement park with me this weekend?"

Ah… he had to spend time with her as much as possible…if he wanted to forget _him_…

"Sure~," he grinned and with practiced skill, flipped her skirt, grinning cheerily, "Be sure to wear blue, kay~? That's my favorite color~!"…Like the color of someone's cerulean irises.

Aoko shrieked and held her skirt down hurriedly, then magically, a mop appeared in her hands, "You're dead, BaKaito!"

With a furious scream, she began to chase him around the classroom, making the teacher groan in distress.

"Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san…we're in the middle of class…" Ms. Sanae tried hopelessly as Kaito used another student's shoulder for support to flip over Aoko's head, forcing said girl skillfully changed her mop's direction, barely avoiding hitting the poor student's head.

With a snap of his fingers, smoke engulfed Aoko and when the smoke disappeared, everyone could see a mop-less Aoko sitting in her seat, huffing childishly. Taking a closer look, they could also see her skirt tied to the seat's leg.

"Sensei," Kaito appeared in front of the teacher in a puff of smoke, he kneeled down and took the teacher's hand in his, "I am feeling a bit unwell, may I go to see the nurse?"

And he flashed her a charming smile.

"Okay, Kuroba-san, you may go. But please do restrain yourself, I don't want to hear the other teachers complain about something happening in their classes," she sighed tiredly. Really, if she hadn't been such a passionate teacher that loved her students like her own children, she would have quit teaching a long time ago…

"Thank you, sensei," a rose was placed in her hand before the prankster disappeared again.

Well…it was quite normal for class 2-B. Everything was normal, and Ms. Sanae dismissed the image of Kuroba standing alone and so sad in the rain that she had seen the day before, reassuring herself that it was only her imagination.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

It was only when he was outside the classroom that Kaito let his grin drop.

It was just too much for him.

He tried to think of Aoko and Aoko only...her bright, sincere smile; _an amused, sadist_ _smirk_; her melodic laughter; _an endearing snicker_; her tears; _a sad smile_…

"Goddamn it!" Kaito cursed and he ran and ran, to where he could freely scream out without disrupting the classes, he didn't want anyone to worry about him after all.

Finally, he stopped to catch a breath and when he looked up, he found himself under the bridge, his favorite spot and the place where he had first found the ghost sleeping.

And he plopped down to lie on his back.

Why was it that when he tried to think of Aoko, the ghost would come up as well? He wanted to forget those blue eyes but damn his photographic memory for remembering not only those eyes but also every detail about the ghost. How his lips quirked up in amusement, how he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, how he called his name, how he looked at him…

"_He gave me a red rose today, KID…I'm so happy!"_

"…_And he held my hand today too…I…you don't know how warm his hand is…"_

And then Aoko, she had told KID that with such happy expression that it made his heart ache guiltily. He didn't want her happy smile, or her victorious grin to disappear. He didn't want to see her eyes water, never wanted to see two streams of water flow from her eyes, didn't want to see her hurt expression which struck nails at his heart, and all the same he also didn't want to deceive her, his childhood friend and his dear family.

He couldn't go on like this…he need to do something about this mess…He would go to the amusement park with Aoko this weekend and…maybe he'd tell her about the ghost…apologize to her for giving her false hope…he wondered if he was going to spend the rest of his life single…

"…Damn it Ghost-san…this is your fault… why did you have to appear in my life and then leave me…?" a hard swallow, "I hate you…I hate you for making me like this, for making my life more complex than it already is…Ghost-san, I hate you…"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi stopped dead in his tracks as he heart suddenly sped up. He could vaguely see Ran also stop and ask him what was wrong, her tone showing how worried she was. He wanted to answer, to reassure her that he was okay but somehow, he couldn't and surprisingly didn't care.

Anxiousness bubbled in his chest, an unpleasant feeling welled up, making him want to either curl up and swallow it down or just throw it up. He could still hear Ran's frantic calls but he paid no heed to them, he was too busy calming his thumping heart.

And just as fast as it came, the feeling was gone and he felt normal again.

He blinked, what was that…?

"-ichi? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" Ran's worried calls finally made some sense to him and Shinichi looked up at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, just remembering something." He knew she knew it was a lie but he didn't want to worry Ran and she let it off the hook this time.

"…You should have rested more…school can wait a few more days…" she bit her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Shinichi waved his hand in dismiss, "Nah, I'm fine really. I missed school for like over two months already, I don't want to miss any more…" because just thinking of the amount of school work that would have piled up made him shudder. The sooner he got back to school, the less work he would receive, hopefully.

Ran sighed. "Okay, but if you feel unwell, tell me immediately, got it?"

"Yes, mother~!" and he grinned, giving her a mock salute which made Ran roll her eyes and smack his hand playfully.

The class was more than happy to see Shinichi. The girls showered him with smiles and welcome back words while the boys grinned and slapped his back. It was a pretty normal and small welcome back party if not for a boy nearly jumping Shinichi.

"Oh, Kudo! You don't know how much I missed you. You're the only hope we have!"

Shinichi blinked, "Huh? What happened while I wasn't here?"

Another boy shoved the others apart to face Shinichi eagerly, "Our soccer team is meeting Ekoda High this weekend! We'll lose if you don't join in! Ekoda is a strong opponent, I tell ya!"

"Ekoda High huh?" Shinichi tapped his chin thoughtfully then he flashed the boys a grin, "No worries! They're going down! We're wiping 'em out!" and the class burst out cheering.

"Shin-i-chi," but then, as suddenly as it happened, the class quieted down at Ran's hiss.

The students automatically and nervously parted out of the way for Ran to march toward the sweatdropping boy with a scowl on her face.

"You're not joining the team this time," she said, her tone showed no room for argument. But a brave soul still cried out.

"But Mouri! He's our only hope!"

"Quiet!" she shot that said soul a death glare and the boy immediately shut up.

"Uhm, Ran, really, I'm fine…" Shinichi tried and winced as she jabbed at his chest with her finger painfully.

"No, and I mean it, Shinichi."

"But Ran, seriously, I'm fine and I won't be using much strength for this match, I promise!"

Ran narrowed her eyes and Shinichi continued, "Really! I swear! I'll only need like a tiny bit of my strength to win!"

Ran continued to keep her eyes on him for a long moment and Shinichi kept shifting restlessly but bravely locking his eyes with hers.

Finally, Ran sighed hopelessly, "When will you ever stop being arrogant?"

Shinichi mentally cheered at her silent permission as he grinned at her brightly, "The day I fall for a boy, dearest~." (A/N:…Your ego is going down, Shin-chan…)

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Kuroba! I'm begging you!" Kaito and the rest of the class sweat dropped as the captain of the Edoka's soccer team bowed low in front of Kaito.

"But I told you, I'm busy this weekend!" Kaito backed off hurriedly as the said leader seemed to want to jump him.

"Their soccer king is back and I've seen how good your reflexes are, and your speed is already a given! You're the only one can go against him!"

"Soccer king?"

"Yes! Kudo Shinichi! He was the one who made three goals last year and made us lose!"

Kaito scratched his cheek, "Ah…well…" then a bright grin appeared on his lips and in a puff of smoke, Aoko appeared between him and the team's leader, blinking in confusion.

"You'll have to ask this lady here if I can go or not~."

The leader turned to Aoko with pleading eyes, "I don't know why I have to ask you but please! Can you please, please make him go?"

Aoko blinked some more, "Go where?"

"We have an important match against the Teitan this weekend and Kuroba is our only hope!"

"Eh…but…"

"Please!" the leader begged, even getting on his knees, "We have to take our revenge on Teitan for making us lose last year!"

After having looked rather thoughtful for a moment, Aoko finally gave a reluctant nod, "Okay…"

She really, really wanted to hang out with Kaito that weekend but well, they still had time, no…?

Then why did she get this anxious feeling…?

The leader cheered and grabbed Kaito's arm suddenly, "Then I'm borrowing him! We need to train him!"

And he dragged Kaito off in a trail of smoke, leaving Aoko and the entire class sweat dropped.

"…Such a passionate leader…"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

When the weekend finally came; Kaito still hadn't completely gotten used to the idea of running around with a ball and then passing it on someone else or making a goal. The latter kinda made him grin, this would be fun…

Come to think of it, the name 'soccer king' seemed to be blown out of proportion, he wondered how good this Kudo was at soccer but according to the team's leader, he just needed to follow this guy and prevent the others from passing the ball to him. This Kudo guy was dangerous when he got the ball, or so he heard.

Absently tugging at his uniform's hem, Kaito stood up and walked to the grounds as the leader's team yelled at them to get up and walk, geez…

The first thing he looked at when he came out was the crowd yelling and cheering eagerly. Aoko was in the first line, cheering with all she had and he grinned at that, Nakamori's daughter was sure special, especially at yelling.

Geez, the speech that guy was babbling about was really boring but he refrained himself from dying his hair as the entire team had got on their knees and begged him not to trigger any pranks…were his pranks that popular?

Then he looked at the rival team and his eyes widened, his breath caught at his throat and everything seemed to blur together, so that all he could see was that _him_.

He could vaguely hear a whistling sound and the players of both teams running around him but he couldn't move, he was in a world that only had him and _him_.

_He_ was running around, yelling at _his_ teammates to pass the ball to _him_, _he_ was smirking victoriously when _he_ got the ball and dribbled the ball toward his team's goal skillfully, dodging anyone who tried to snatch the ball easily.

Kaito could hear his team's leader yell at him to move his ass-the leader's words, not his, mind you-but he ignored it, like he ignored the warning and the ball that was flying toward him with lightening speed.

The last thing he saw was _his_ widening eyes before the ball hit his face and he lost conscious.

…Whoa, Ghost-san sure was good at soccer…

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Kaito *teary eyes*: I thought we're friends Shimizu-chan! *wails*

Shimizu *teary eyes*: We are! *wails*

Kaito *sniffs*: You know Shin-chan's soccer HURT! And you let it hit me! *wails louder*.

Shimizu *sniffs*: It was for the story's purpose! *wails louder*.

Shinichi:...You're sure it was not because you thought it was amusing?

Shimizu:...Well...

Kaito: I know it! *wails*

Shimizu: Noooo! Kai-chan! You got it wrong! *wails*

Shinichi:...Why do I have to babysit these two?

Shimizu: *sniffs*...please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Rant**:...Oh...this is official the longest time I've taken to update for this story...Sorry guys *bows*! But I guess I'm just unlucky enough to get placed into an A class where Maths hates me, Chemistry plainly dislikes me and Physics just never likes me -.-...

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chappie ^^! And thank Kagari-chan for her another winderful qhick beta! Thank you all! Hope you'll enjoy this!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness ^^!_

**Disclaim**: Nope, nope and nope. This's my 8th story already, you know ^^, if I did own, I wouldn't be writing all of this fanfics, instead, I'd offer you guys endlessly KaiShin in canon ^^...Whoa...my longest disclaimer xD.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7.<em>

He felt like he was floating, his body was light and he couldn't feel the ground under him. It was really warm and comfortable and he really didn't mind floating like this…

While all he could see was darkness, he could still hear people, familiar voices, talking around him. He frowned; couldn't they see he was sleeping?

But come to think of it, wasn't he supposed to be playing in a soccer game? What happened?

He could remember the fans cheering, and seeing Aoko standing in the stands, yelling eagerly and beating out the voices of anyone near her that cheered for the Teitan team. Those guys were so lucky that she didn't have her mop with her…

Then a man babbling about the game's rules but he didn't focus on it because, the only rule he knew in soccer was that you were not allowed to use hands, and that was enough for him.

But then what?

_A triumph smirk, and blue eyes sparkling vividly._

Kaito's eyes flew open to come to face with a worried face of his childhood friend.

"Finally!" Aoko sighed in relief and he stared at her blankly. His mind tried to process all the things he was seeing.

He was in the school's infirmary and Aoko was asking him what was wrong. What was wrong? If he didn't know himself, what was he supposed to tell her?

"…-that Kudo guy helped carry you here, y'know," Aoko was babbling about what happened and he tried to focus but his head was throbbing like Hell. Why was it throbbing anyways? "-he offered to stay and watch you but I told him to go back to the game. And he said that he was sorry for hitting you. But what the hell, Kaito?" she glared at him pointedly and finally, her words made some sense to him.

"Why didn't you dodge the ball? You looked like you was seeing ghost!"

…Kaito blinked at her words, and he burst out laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing really, the accuracy of Aoko's words or his hope that her words were _wrong_, "Something like that~."

"Huh?" Aoko was taken aback but she didn't have much time to ponder what he meant as she was too busy telling him to lie down again.

"That ball looked really painful Kaito. I think you should rest more," she said worriedly but he ignored it, clutching his head while sitting up.

"How's the game going?"

"The game's finished a while ago Kaito. Both teams made two goals and the Teitan team is returning to their school, I think," Aoko asked in confusion, "But why do you want to know?"

"They're returning to their school eh?" Kaito muttered before shooting off the bed and making his way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Aoko followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He said nothing, just kept on walking and Aoko frowned at him, both offended and confused. Biting her lip and narrowing her eyes, Aoko yanked on Kaito's forearm, making the boy look back questioningly.

"Don't ignore me!" she scowled and when he blinked at her stupidly, her scowl deepened.

"Ah, sorry Aoko!" he apologized hurriedly, "But I really need to see him..." he said, and turned to continue to walk again.

"...Him?" Aoko followed, asking with utter confusion.

"Yes, him..." Kaito answered without looking back but Aoko could hear the hopeful tone in his voice, "...Someone...important to me..."

Aoko stopped dead in her tracks but Kaito kept moving forward, only one thought in mind. He didn't care that Aoko wasn't behind him anymore, the only thing that mattered was finding those blue eyes again.

And in Aoko's eyes, Kaito was officially walking out of her life. She wanted so badly to hold him back, to grab his hand and never let go so he would be by her side forever but...

He was too far away, she wouldn't be able to reach him then even if she wanted to. and from where she stood, Aoko watched as Kaito walked away from her.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

His head was still throbbing as if thousands of his hyper selves were bouncing around cheerfully in his head, urg...

But his legs still did their work flawlessly, carrying him as fast as they could to the Teitan bus. He needed to see _him_ again to be able to comfirm that _he_ was there, alive, everyone else could see _him_ and _he_ was not just his mind played trick on him.

But hadn't he disappeared weeks ago? On Halloween night?

But still, _his_ amused smirk, _his_ sad smile, _his_ clear blue eyes, _his_ laughter and every detail about _him_ just refused to leave Kaito alone and he wanted so badly to see them all again with his own eyes. And maybe this time, he could touch _him_ without _him_ disappearing as soon as his hand reach for _his, _like it had so many times in Kaito's bittersweet nightmares.

And Kaito's breath caught in his throat and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of him.

There he was, looking amused. His neat black hair and the strange cowlick were the same, his blue eyes were so alive, so clear and his skin had gained some healthy color, even though it still looked sickly pale. Sickly pale, not deathly pale.

And his lips, those beautiful lips…

…_Cold yet soft lips pressed against his attentively._

…were not a pale white anymore, they were a bit pink and it only made Kaito want to kiss them again even more.

And apparently, he noticed Kaito as he stopped laughing at a boy in his team to look at Kaito.

Their eyes met, indigo ones locked into cerulean ones and Kaito felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Slowly, Kaito's legs automatically carried him toward the black hair boy to stand only a few inches away from him, causing all the students from the Teitan High looked at him in confusion.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

It was frustrating for Shinichi. His team had a tie with the Ekoda High just because he couldn't focus on the game and failed to make a goal _twice_.

And he didn't even know why the heck he couldn't concentrate but after he had helped carry the boy on the rival team to the infirmity, he just couldn't shake the other boy off of his mind.

The other boy, Kaito, looked startlingly like him and maybe that was because he was shocked. That had to be it, finding his not-twin here that made him lose focus, not this feeling clawing at his stomach. Right?

But as he looked at the other's sleeping face, well, he wasn't exactly sleeping but it was his fault too! Who would stand still for the ball to his their face? Shinichi felt like he should know this person. Should, but he didn't. It was their first meeting wasn't it? And he only knew his name was Kaito because a girl that looked like Ran a lot, told him so.

Kaito… the name rolled off his tongue with so much familiarly, as if this wasn't the first time he had said it.

Yes, it was certainly frustrating.

And now, he was standing face to face with his not-twin, who was looking at him hopefully, and was that… longing?

Very slowly, Kaito's trembling hand rose up to touch his cheek, tracing down his jaw line, before his thumb brushed Shinichi's lips gently. Shinichi wanted to step back and swat that hand away, before giving him a swift kick but he just couldn't. His mind protested but his body embraced the touch, making him lean into it slightly.

For a moment, the hand stayed still and then, it fell back to the owner's side as Kaito gave a content sigh.

"Uhm…." Shinichi cleared his throat as his not-twin looked like he wasn't going to say anything any time soon. "Sorry for hitting you before, I didn't mean to, I mean, anyone would have dodge it…"

And Shinichi shifted uneasily as Kaito blinked.

"Ah, it's okay!" Shinichi blinked at the cheerful tone, "It was just because I was too happy to see you, Ghost-san! And you have name now eh? Kudo Shinichi…"

…Ghost-san?

"…Ghost-san?" Shinichi looked up blankly and the other looked slightly taken aback by his confused answer.

"Ah! I mean I should call you Kudo-kun now eh? Or Shinichi-kun…oh wait, it's too long…hm…" and Kaito tapped his chin thoughtfully, ignoring the confused look Shinichi was throwing at him.

"Okay! Shin-chan that is!" he declared and grinned cheerfully. Too cheerful and eager for Shinichi's taste, "It sounds both cute and short and easy to call too!"

Shinichi stiffened, who the heck was this guy again? Why the heck was he acting like they were friends, and close friends too?

And ignoring the whispers around him, Shinichi scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you before but seriously, who the hell are you and who gives you permission to call me by first name? Let alone that stupid name?"

Kaito blinked at him, "What are you talking about? I mean, I'm Kaito, don't you remember me?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "I know your name's Kaito, you friend told me. But why should I remember you when I've never met you before?"

The other boy stepped back in surprise, "…Never met?"

"Yes, never," Shinichi agreed, feeling a bit guilty at the lost look on the other's face.

But then, those violet eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by never? We've met before! I'm sure," Kaito said, folding his arms, "And I don't like this joke, Ghos-Shin-chan."

"I'm not joking!" Shinichi also folded his arms and they both looked at each other with narrowing eyes.

For a long moment, they stood still, glaring into each other's eyes. And then, Kaito sighed.

"Well...maybe you don't remember..." He said, smiling softly, "And I have a good theory why though it sounds ridiculous...But well, we've met, Shin-chan."

Gently, he placed his finger under Shinichi's chin and lifted the other boy's face up.

"And we did kiss," Kaito smirked and leaned in, enjoying the blush that was quickly lifted on Shinichi's cheeks.

"W-what?"

"...A good-bye kiss...," and he pressed his lips against Shinichi's lips chastely, ignoring the sounds all the students were making.

Blue eyes widened and suddenly, images of his dreams flashed across his head in quick motions but unlike before, they were clear, as if he was watching a movie.

"_I want a goodbye kiss." _

And when Kaito's lips left his, Shinichi's eyes were opened wide.

"But this is a promise kiss. That I'll make you remember the time we spent together," and he pulled Shinichi into his arms, the other boy leaned against him limply, "I don't know if they were precious to you but they are to me. And I'll make sure you remember them."

Then he pushed Shinichi to look at his face with a determinate expression.

"And even if you don't remember on your own, I'll tell you...once you are mine," smirking widely at the blush on the other's face, "Until then, wait for me, Shin-chan."

And he walked away, leaving Shinichi with his blush and the other students gaping at him.

"Kuroba Kaito never goes back on his promise! Remember that, Shin-chan!" not turning around, Kaito raised one arm up and yelled back cheerfully.

...And Shinichi cursed himself for hoping it was true.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Slowly, Aoko dragged her feet up the stairs to the Clock Tower's rooftop. And when she pushed the door open, there was a white figure waiting for her.

"Ah-ah, you're late today, Ojou-san," KID chided playfully and Aoko rolled her eyes.

"...Hey KID," she began, her voice wavered a bit, "I hate you, you know that, right?"

KID looked at her in confusion, "Of course, you hate me, Ojou-san. But care to tell me why you're bringing it up today?"

Aoko said nothing, only kept walking toward KID, who stepped back nervously.

"...So I won't be coming here anymore..." she said quietly and KID blinked.

"Seeing you reminds me too much of him, y'know," she smiled, "So I don't think I should see you anymore. I'm a strong girl, I'll get over this soon...But..."

Aoko was dangerously close to KID but he fought back the urge to fly away.

And in a blink of eyes, she buried her face into his chest, making the thief looked down at the top of her head with wide eyes.

"...For tonight...can you please..." a hard choke, "...Just l-let me cry? I p-promise I w-will be strong t-tomorrow, I'll forget h-him tomorrow..."

KID's eyes softened and he pat her back comfortingly, "Cry, Ojou-san."

And cry, Aoko did.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

** Epilogue **

...The cold air hit their skin, making the neat haired one shiver slightly.

A warm coat was soon placed on his shoulders and he looked up to see his partner grin at him cheerfully.

Smiling back gratefully, he looked around, his eyes softened.

"This is the last place we went to for our date, Shin-chan," Kaito, his partner, said cheerfully and Shinichi was soon pulled into the other's arms.

"...Is that so?" Shinichi asked and he could feel Kaito nod against his neck.

"...I remember the place but still not exactly what happened...sorry."

"It's okay, you'll remember soon enough," Kaito whispered back softly.

"...Still, we come here every year but I still can't remember anything..." Shinichi shook his head, sighing disappointedly.

Kaito only gave a chuckle in respond and warped his arms tighter around Shinichi, "How long has it been again?"

"...Around five years, I think. Since the day you kissed me in front of my classmates," Shinichi leaned back and smiled bemusedly, "I'm seriously wondering why I didn't kick you back then."

"Well, it's because you know you love me~," the magician grinned cheerfully and turned Shinichi around to gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"...Happy Halloween, Shin-chan." He leaned in to kiss the other just as the clock chimed midnight.

This time, those soft lips remained press to his even when the bell stopped ringing. He was sure, this was real, this was not a dream any more and Shinichi would be by his side forever. And next year he would come here again, kiss his Shin-chan again just to reassure himself over again and again.

And Kaito smiled against those lips.

...Yes, a Happy Halloween, indeed.

xxxxxX End Xxxxxx

Whoa...I'm losing my touch in writing ending -.-...It's a bit too rush to me again...Well, hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^~!

Thank you guy for sticking with me up until now ^^! Thank you really much so!

Some reviews to tell me how I did the ending would be nice ^^.


End file.
